The Making of the Music of the Night
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: POTO 2004 movie This is the Phantom's thoughts, this is his passion, this is his mind, this is his Music of the Night. DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING! That all goes to ALW!


_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses…" _

She sits there in utter silence as I walk towards her. Down the steps I go pushing her with my voice. Words flowing through her mind. Music caressing every piece of flesh across her body. I hear her heart pounding slowly, gently…HA!

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender." _

I am leading her; out of the boat she follows me. Under my spell, and yet, she looks back to the light, I cup my hands around her chin, leading her back to me. Turning her away from that cold, unfeeling light…

_"Turn your face away from the garish light of day; turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light."_

Listen to me, my words, my thoughts, my music of the dark or my soul, my music of the…

_"And listen to the Music of the Night."_

She is so beautiful; she looks at me as if hypnotized. I want her to think, but only of me, only of my music…

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams…"_

I take off, up the stairs, threw the candles, wanting her to look at my world. She must forget him, she must forget the Vicomte, and she will when she sees what I have created underneath my opera. Her thoughts must be filled with me, now and forever.

_"Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before…"_

I am at a climax! Dare I repeat?

_"Close your eyes…"_

She takes it as a command, her neck stretched up as she closes her soft eye. What must she feel in this moment…light, airy. As if soaring…ahh.

_" let your spirit start to soar!"_

Oh that was good! Now what next? With me her life will be different; she will see and know things only I have the will to teach?

"_And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

Quick thinking O.G.! Now, will she take the hand I offer her? Will she let me lead her once more? Yes, her hands go softly into mine, I long to caress her and yet, I let my music first…

_"Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, Feel it, secretly posses you."_

I am but inches away but I must go on. I turn around her,

_"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind."_

She is looking at the ground as I back up showing her my darkness, she cannot dream of challenging this, this music, this dark.

_"In this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the Music of the night."_

_"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before."_

Behind the candles, she follows me, my voice. For another climax, another forte, or…a fortissimo!

_"Let your soul take you where you long to be!"_

Perfect! Effective and loud. Throughout the caves it resonates, she is undone and now, well…

_"Only then can you belong to me."_

She is but inches away as I reach for her slender neck. She is looking at my eyes. She is falling into her mind as I am floating with her very essence, it is intoxicating.

_"Floating, falling sweet intoxication!"_

My hands hold her under her breast as I slide my other to grasp her hand. I can barely breathe to get my words out. She is pressing against my neck and chest. Oh Christine, how I have longed for you to notice me apart from the Angel whom you thought I was. As you see I am flesh…

_"Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation."_

Her sweet hands brush my cheek as she turns. This is a dream, for both of us…

_"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write,"_

I lead her again; hand in mine as I lead her past my compositions, past the candles. I have the power; my music holds it for me…

_"The power of the music of the night!"_

She looks around as if she can see the waves of sound shooting through the air as I lead her past the curtain. She continues to look at me until I move the velvet curtain so she can see. Her reaction, as I had hoped, was one of shock as she collapsed in my arms. I carried her limp form to the bed. She was so light, a real women. I was going to compose tonight, for her, because of her presence. I would always be able to sing and write with this emotion I feel inside, if she stayed. Now, one last phrase, one last touch, one long note that will resound for one short night.

_"You alone can make my song take flight; help me make the music of the night._


End file.
